Love is Forgiveness
by Tomoyo10798
Summary: SUMMARY: Natsu and lucy fight for the first time ever and some others that start their fight because of lucy and natsu's fight; confusing No? But something unexpected happen they been sucked in edolas for the second time. Will their edoself help them? Or this is the end of their good relationship?
1. Anima!

MINNA-SAN TOMOYO-CHAN DESU… since Tomoyo-chan is too bored SO she writes this story and because she loves the edolas arc. So I made this story…

"LOVE IS FORGIVENESS"

This story is made for Z-kun…Tomoyo-chan hopes Z-kun will love it

And pls. tell tomoyo-chan if something's wrong with her story

XOXOXOX

**How does one know if she has forgiven? You tend to feel sorrow over the circumstance instead of rage; you tend to feel sorry for the person rather than angry with him. You tend to have nothing left to say about it all.**

XOXOXOX

The fairy tail guild just won the Grand Master Games and was already the number one guild in Fiore. They partied for a whole week, butjust four days after the party till now it was unusually quiet and everyone just thought they were tired from partying for a whole week so they just ignored it. But inside they had a huge problem are in their hands right now.

"Hey, did they already make up it's been four days already?" a certain ice mage said.

"No, I'm afraid not Gray," Mira replied with sad face, it's been four days since a certain fire dragon slayer and celestial mage have had a really big fight and have been ignoring each other the whole time.

Gray sighed it's been days since Natsu invited him to a fight he's bored, so was everyone else.

"Oi, Mira give me some strawberry cake," Erza demanded, she was also worried about Lucy and Natsu.

"Coming," Mira said cheerfully as she went to the back.

"Oi, Wendy did they make up already?" the requip mage asked, Wendy who shook her head.

"No, they're been ignoring each other the whole time Erza-san," Wendy said with worried tone as Mira gave Erza her cake.

The door of the guild opened and the three mages saw the blond mage walk in toward her solid script mage best friend, then minutes later the fire dragon slayer came in and seat on an empty chair across the place where Lucy and Levy sat.

They ignored each other for hours then Natsu and Lucy spoke up.

"Mira, can I get a fire meal please-"

"-Ano…Mira-san can I have a strawberry shake," Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison. They glared at each other intently like there was no tomorrow and there was a dark violet aura emitting from their bodies. Everyone just sweat dropped and tried to calm the two down.

Then the door opens again this time it was Lyon, Sting, Rogue, Chelia, and Yukino.

"Yo, fairy id…" sting said but stopped when he saw the menacing auras coming from Natsu and Lucy the others sweat dropped again as they stared at the two mages.

When Mira came out she held two silver trays on her right was a fire chicken and her left has a strawberry shake. She gave them their orders then sweat dropped like everybody else.

"What happened to those two?" Sting questioned Mirajane, who just sighed.

"It's just a simple lovers quarrel," Mira joked, sparkling.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" the two mages shouted then they looked at each other.

"Hmph," They said in unison then again ignored each other. Everyone just sighed leaving the newcomers drowning in confusion.

XOXOXOX

LUCY'S POV

"HMPH." We both said at the same time then went back to what we were doing, Levy just stared at me.

"what?" I asked.

"Why won't you just tell me the reason you and Natsu fight? Everyone is worried about you two." I can feel Levy's worrying for me andNatsu. I know I can tell her since she's like me she won't laugh about those kinds of reasons right? "Even Erza wants to beat natsu to pulp just to make him say the reason you two fight." I looked and saw the half-naked Gray standing and beside him was Erza, Wendy, and Romeo that just entered the guild minutes before, I think? They also have that worried face.

I just can't take it anymore they are worried about me they're my friend, so will it hurt to tell? I inhaled a little then sighed "Okay" I murmured, they cheered.

XOXOXOXOX

After partying for the week all the mages had gone home, even Lucy. she took a bath for a few minutes to wash off that alcohol smell and after that had gone to bed but as usual she felt a hard thing on her soft bed and guess who? That's right Natsu.

Natsu was comfortable sleeping on her bed. she sighed then pulled him out of the bed with full force. She lost her balance and fell near her study table and most of the papers fell onto the half-awake Natsu.

He unconsciously burned the paper he was holding and every paper that was flying around him. Lucy was stunned. Her work, her work that she's been working for the past year was burn in a split of a second. Her feet just collapsed on her because even the letters she's been writing for her mother was burning.

Natsu, who was now awake looked at Lucy her eyes were full of tears. He looked around, all he could see was burned paper everywhere "Shit! What did I do now" he murmured.

"Lucy…" he walked toward the crying girl "Don't…" she shouted at him and he flinched.

"Don't come near me…. Get out!" her tears just kept on falling as she looked at the stunned man in front of her.

"Lucy…" he again said with a forced smile on his face.

"Get out!" She shouted again, still sobbing. There's pain stinging in her heart "I hate you," she murmured.

"Fine," he muttered as he ran out of the house he didn't use the window this time he used the door.

XOXOXOXOX

"He burned your novel?" Levy and juvia said. Lucy nodded in reply.

"Then he burns the letters you write for your mom?" Chelia and Yukino said in unison Lucy again nodded while the boys laughed (Gajeel,Sting, Lyon and Gray)

"Why are you laughing, idiots?" Chelia said with a demonic voice.

"That's all, that's not even important, I worried for nothing," Gray said. that made the other girls angry.

"Of course it is! Even if you are Gray-sama Juvia can't say if Juvia could forgive you, That is Lucy-san's first novel Lucy-san tried her best doing that!" Seeing Juvia's angry expression, Gray flinched. He never saw Juvia that angry at him.

"Even her letters to her mother is burned" Levy said drowning in sadness but Gajeel laughed.

"Gihi, what's so important in letters you can't even send to the person you want to give it too?" he said looking at levy who was fuming in anger.

"Huh! What do I expect in idiots… did you even know how important that letter is! it's even more important that your life idiot!" Levy shout fuming in anger that get the attention of the whole guild.

"Idiots, you're the idiot one, crying over a piece of paper?" Lyon said as he runs his hand to his hair.

"HUH?! Agh. Now we're the idiots huh? Tell that to yourself, you're the one who first retorted right?" Chelia snapped really angry.

"What's the problem? She can rewrite it." Sting also snapped.

"Then you do it!" Yukino also snapped.

"Ano….everyone." Wendy was now crying trying to calm down the others.

Now everyone stepped back as the group stared at each other intently then they stepped back a little and then did their fighting style then the fight started.

Half of the guild was totally wrecked, the other guild members was now outside the others hurriedly picked a mission so they will not get hooked in the punishment they'll get until it was just Romeo, Cana, Laxus who was enjoying watching the fight, Mira who just smile, Bacchus who came from nowhere, evergreen who was cheering for the girls, Jellal who was drinking, Elfman who was shouting 'man', Rogue who just silently ignoring the fight, and Erza who busy eating cake was the only members left. Wendy was still crying "Everyone..." she cried.

They heard iron dragon roar and light dragon roar two times that leaves the half to three fourths of the guild now wrecked.

They all thought the boys won but exactly opposite the girls totally annihilated the boys their eyes were red like a wild animals the other boys just gulped and give them their way. The girls hugged Lucy tightly.

"It's okay lu/lucy-chan/san, we're on your side," the girls said in unison.

"We hate big fat liars and idiot men" they all shouted, then again entered the wrecked guild.

"My, my" Mira said with a smile.

An hour later Makarov came back from his urgent meeting his mouth was hitting the floor in shock. His guild, his precious guild that the city gave them was totally destroyed and inside it there was only a few peoples: there's Lucy who was talking to levy, Juvia, Yukino ,Mira, evergreen, Erza, Chelia, and Wendy who was calming them down while Cana was talking while drinking her booze, on the other side was a group of men who was fuming in anger.

The guys, Natsu who was still ignoring the commotion while the others Gray, Lyon, Sting and Gajeel was shouting at him stuff that he ignored while Romeo tried to calm them. Laxus who was now drinking, Rogue who was ignoring the others talking to him about revenge and about manliness or something while Bacchus who came from nowhere was challenging Laxus in drinking that he immediately accepted while Jellal who came to visit Erza who just stayed there until she stopped whining about her cake.

The poor old man was still gawking at the guild. When he snapped out of it he walkws toward them. Of course it was to give them a long,long lecture and punishment but he stopped when he saw a big cloud swirl above his guild.

Natsu felt it, no everybody did they looked at the sky there's only one thing that entered Natsu's, Lucy's, Erza's, Gray's, Wendy's and Gajeel's mind.

"ANIMA!"

Then they were pulled inside the cloud whirlpool the other's was shouting loudly but Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Gajeel was smiling.

They all open their eyes and saw an unfamiliar place… they're back to EDOLAS….

XOXOXOXOX

Hope you like tomoyo-chan's story she really did her best doing this…onegai tell tomoyo-chan if the grammar are wrong or the story is not good so she can erase the story immediately.

This Chapter is Edited by Darkwarrior1010….thank you very much Tomoyo-chan is really thankful


	2. Edowhat?

**TOMOYO-CHAN AGAIN DESU~ Tomoyo-chan was really glad someone liked her story so she gave you the second chapter…I hope you liked it readers **

**Chi-chan: Thank you lilitraum for liking tomoyo-chan's story**

**Rimi: tomoyo-chan wants to thanks those who favourite and follows her story**

**Both: Tomoyo-chan don't own FairyTail…**

**XOXOXOX**

"_**The sweetness of reunion is the joy of heaven."**_

**XOXOXOX**

**Chapter 2: Edo…what?**

"_ANIMA!"_

_Then they were pulled inside the cloud whirpool the other's was shouting loudly but natsu, lucy, erza, gray, wendy and gajeel was smiling _

_They all open their eyes and saw an unfamiliar place… they're back to EDOLAS…._

**XOXOXOX**

They stand up to look around

"Where are we?" laxus asked as he look around like everybody else everything was new to them there are island flying some flying water canals, everything was extraordinary for them.

"We're not in magnolia anymore" Sting now said

"Gihi, we're not even in earthland anymore" gajeel said smiling

"WHAT!?" they all shout except the people who already know that place

"I can't wait to see them it's been a while" Natsu says daydreaming then he saw a flash of blond that gives him a chills

"So you know this place?" Jellal said in curiousness then he realized that the girls are nowhere to be found and forgot about his question

"Where are the others?" laxus said like he's reading Jellal's mind

"We must find them immediately" Gray said he's worried what if something happen to them

"Don't worry about them, let's just find the guild, those are just stubborn women" Natsu said as he walk away gray just nods realizing what he meant, they've must learnthat the town here have some exquisite and rare type of treats and books and of course clothes

"Guild?" the other said in curiousness while gajeel just chuckles then follow natsu. Everyone also follows them.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The girls already walking ignoring the fact that their boys are nowhere in sight. No actually they left them.

_**XOXOXOX**_

_Lucy is the one who wake up early after getting sucked in by the thing called anima she looks around that everyone was safe. She sighs. She wakes up everyone (girls only)._

"_My,my" mira said as she looks around "where are we erza-san lucy-san?" mira asked_

_Erza who just wakes up answered "This is Edolas, right lucy, wendy" the two girls nods_

"_Edolas?" yukino said tilting her head slightly like chelia, cana, juvia, levy and evergreen_

"_Juvia want to ask if this edolas is the place you keep telling juvia and the others" juvia said erza nods_

"_Edolas is a dimension separate from Earth Land and a parallel version of it." Wendy explains the girls nods "and?" the girls was drowning in curiousness_

"_Unlike Earth Land, Magic in Edolas is not stored within a person's body, but rather in Magic objects, often in the form of Lacrima, which can be imbued into items to grant them specific Magical function. The output of the Magical item is limited to how it is used. Currently, Edolas is completely out of Magic due to Mystogan's or Edo Jellal's actions of reversing Anima, the creation of the former King, Faust, the anima is the thing that sucked us in" wendy explains again _

"_Mystogan? EdoJellal? What the heck is that?" evergreen said cursing_

_Now erza clear her throat and look at them_

"_The human residents of Edolas are mostly the same as the human residents of Earth Land. However, the main difference between the two is that their personalities are in many cases polar opposites."_

"_Lucy give them example" erza said lucy just nods in fear_

"_My counterpart here loves to torture EdoNatsu and one of the strongest women in fairytail, EdoNatsu is good at handling moving vehicles but he's a wimp" lucy said as the girls giggle_

"_Oh, another thing, there's a really good town here that sells unique books and clothes and there food here is tasty" now the girls are drooling "Lucy that's not an example of counterpart" erza said_

"_How about we go to the town this is once in a lifetime?" the girls squeal in excitement as mira suggest it_

"_but the boys" wendy said as she points at the sleeping boys beside them_

"_Forget them" everyone said then walk away from the boys and toward the next town wendy just sweatdrop as she follows the. When they are in town erza was already nowhere to be found lucy just said that she had some important matter to attend to._

**XOXOXOX**

"Lu-chan, are you sure about leaving them there?" levy ask worried

"That's okay they are not even worried about us" lucy said the pain in every word was felt by the others

"My, my" mira only said as she looks at some Goth Lolita dresses "What a beautiful dresses"

"Let's go shopping first…" Lucy said "Okay" the others raise their hands in excitement and start on shopping

Lucy remembered that maybe natsu and the others go straight to the guild she just keep on smirking while picking some clothes then books and foods

**XOXOXOXOX**

The boys' shivers as they look behind they just felt a murderous chill goes to their bones but they just keep on walking and at last natsu stop they are now infront of a tree liked place with their guild mark hanging outside

They're mouth are wide open the girls are already there. Natsu look around and sigh in relief while gajeel and gray just giggle like little girls. While laxus go straight to where mira is

"Oi, mira where have you been?" laxus said to mira as her eyes widen "Hey everyone its laxus" she shout

Everyone look at the cloak man close "Laxus? Hey it's laxus" the guild hugs him and talk to him about where has he been? That leave laxus curious what they are talking about,

Bacchus saw Cana and tries to see her closer but he was shock; Her attire is plain and non-revealing, opening with a bergère hat, beautifully decorated with a simple pink rose. her attire dons a long-sleeved white blouse tied at the neck with a small, dark pink ribbon, with frills decorating the sleeves, collar, and waist. To complete her elegant, lady-like appearance, Cana wears a long, pink skirt underneath all of this. That leaves bacchus mouth wide open

"Oi, cana lets drink" Laxus ask her but she just shake her head "I'm sorry but I can't take alcohol that much" she said in a lady manner that shock the earthland people

"Cana, won't drink?" the others said like it's the end of the world natsu, gajeel, and gray pat their shoulders they look at them and see them smirking

"Look there" they point at juvia who wasn't wearing any long and thick clothes but Her outfit consists of a white shirt with gold trimmings that is knotted to reveal her stomach, and a short blue skirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. She also wears white gloves and a maroon tie and wears a small blue hat that is tilted on the right side of her head. The boy's mouth almost hit the floor and tried to stay on their feet.

"now look there" they point now to levy who was walking toward them she was wearing a dark red dress that leaves her abdomen exposed and is linked by dark blue straps and yellow bands on the sleeves. She also wears a golden necklace. Her face are a grouchy one a so unlevy attidude. She goes straight to Gajeel

Gajeel just sweatdrop, "Oi, shrimp long time…" he was cut off when EdoLevy punch his stomach he rolled in pain then punch him hard enough to fly on the wall everyone looked at her liked she was not that weak little girl anymore but a demon _"Levy just kick gajeel's butt?!"_ they said shocked and confused

She glares at them making them looked at gajeel again

The levy looked at gajeel stepping on his stomach "Don't call shrimp again, writer or I'll definitely kill you" she said in a warning tone that made gajeel gulps "Hai..." he answered whimpering at her

"_Writer?"_ sting rogue and the others thought _"Since when did gajeel became a writer"_

Now a blond girl stand on the table and look at them straight glaring at them she's wearing an outfit resembles a black jump suit where her stomach, cleavage, and her legs are now covered and her thigh-high boots have been substituted with knee-high boots, they look at her too "EdoLucy?" Natsu whispered in fear

"Hmmmmm" she keeps on staring at natsu who gulps everyone looks at them

"It's natsu, he's back I miss you" she hugs him tight "did you know how worried I am?" EdoLucy said

"_De javu?"_ Natsu thought as he remember what happen to him last time so he tried to get out of EdoLucy's grasp but no avail the others looked at him with a teasing smile

"You make me worried so much!" she shout then Lucy wraps her left leg around natsu's neck and her left arm around the natsu's right arm, and pulling natsu's right leg back with her other arm, she contorts their back for additional affliction. Natsu cries in pain.

Wakaba and warren shout in unison "it's one of Lucy's torturing techniques, the bitch drop"

"Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock" lucy said as she hooks each of natsu's legs with both her arms with the recipient lying face down on the ground and pulls upwards

Natsu tried to find help but his friend just gave him a 'sorry but we don't wanna die' look

"Scary Lucy I'm not natsu, I'm earthland natsu" he shout Lucy loosen her grasp and look at him again

"Earthland natsu?" she and the others said in unison. He smiled at her as she stare at him more "Oh!" she now realized her mistake

"That's earthland laxus, sting, lyon, rogue, bacchus, jellal, and romeo" he said as he point at his friend

"What do you mean earthland?" his friends look at him

"How about you ask EdoLucy for the answer" he said passing lucy to his friend that earn him a screwdrive elbow crush he cries in pain. Now his friend step back away from the scary lucy

"Be quiet hag, I'm trying to fix this fucking machine that YOU broke" EdoLevy shout at her

"I broke thing, you fix thing, so that's your thing squirt" EdoLucy snapped

They glare at each other so intently you can even see strong lightning between their eyes that can even fight laxus lightning.

Then the guild became a TOTAL war zone..

**XOXOXOXOXO**

While back at the girls they just bought too many clothes, books, and treats that they can't even handle anymore. Lucy stops the girls as she realizes something was coming at them a four wheeler vehicle that she knew she already saw she waves at the vehicle. The vehicle stops infront of her and reveals a man who was wearing a maroon-colored goggle. His attire consists of a red leather jacket with a white trim located on the sides of his collar and its suspender area. White arm straps are located on the area of his biceps. His jacket also has a belt strap where a white belt is left hanging, the wrist areas of his sleeves are endowed with fiery designs. He wears blue navy pants with a belt strap where a white belt is seen. He is also seen wearing brown shoes.

"Need a ride lucy" the man said

"Sure" she said as she and her friend enter the vehicle without a second thought

"It's been a long time huh?" the man said as he removed his goggles and looks at them he smirked at the girls faces who was shocked except lucy and wendy

"Natsu?!" the girls said then they remember about that counterpart or something, and edo-something place they were in

"So can you give us a lift to the guild" lucy said smiling

"Sure" Edo natsu said as he start the vehicle

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The guild is still on a war zone when the girls and EdoNatsu who was being pulled by lucy arrived. And the girls really have a great fun when EdoNatsu tries to run away from lucy because she might do some screw-something and the give-up-something-lock _"what would even lucy do to a lock?" _they thought

The girls who was with lucy except wendy had their mouth gaped open as they stare at the earthland natsu and the others who was been pulled in the fight by them? Or someone else that just looked like them?

EdoLucy realized that there are people staring at them she looks at them for second

"Hi, EdoLucy/scary Lucy" wendy and lucy said waving at her

"H-h-h-hi lucy" edo natsu said trembling a he tighten his grasp on earthland wendy's clothes and waves at EdoLucy her eyes are sparkling and hugged him tightly "It's my Natsu" she shout

After few minutes of explaining things to them they at least get it. Lucy and natsu sigh in synch they stare at each other then look away while the other earthland member fights the whole time. Their edoself realize that they been ignoring each other's presence since they've met they look at the worried mira the two of them.

"What happen to them? They've been ignoring each other the whole time" EdoLucy said

Earthland mira sigh ad told them the problem. They just nods.

Then the other Edo fairytail members came. EdoElfman who was crying, that stunned elfman and evergreen. EdoJet and Edodroy who was walking toward Edolevy giving her some stuff for her stuff who knows what. EdoAlzack and EdoBisca who was all loveys dovey that didn't stunned them since they are already married and already have a child in earthland. Then there's a thin reedus, an eccentric nab.

Then other came too that stunned wendy and romeo, her edoself is clinging on a man taller than her a little and look almost liked romeo. Gray looked at his edoself and his edoself looked at him

"Put some clothes on" "remove that thick clothes" they both said in unison

Then EdoGajeel enter just to get beat up by EdoLevy for being late.

"This is crazy even how much we think of it." The other earth lander who still not familiar with the strange things happening shouts

"My, my" the two Mira's says in unison

"Then why is Mira's Edoself is the same?" sting asked

"Hmmmmm…" laxus said as he put his hand to his chin "Oh, I get it"

"What is it laxus?" sting said now curious

"Because mira is super kind and super evil at the same time so her edoself is the same as her both evil and kind at the same time too… since she's already evil and good at earthland then her edoself will be the same" laxus said kind of proud of his answer while the other nods but sweatdrop when laxus was beaten by the two mira

"S…e…e" he said

Half an hour later three same figures came. One is EdoJellal or their new king and beside him is the two Erza, Erza knightwalker and Erza scarlet. After some explanation how EdoErza and EdoJellal married each other a year after they left and already have two child one is six years old the other is three. they were so happy about the two and like the earthland fairytail they have a welcoming party for their earthland self

"So it's still the same fairytail" they all said in unison "Just different personality" they said as they all sweatdrop

**XOXOXOX**

**And that's it, tomoyo-chan thinks if the next chapter is how the edofairytail thinks a plan to help the earthland mages to make up… if you know some idea tell tomoyo-chan right away okay**

**Tomoyo-chan has to make some chapter less Nalu is that okay? **

**Don't forget to review your thoughts okay.**


	3. Let the fun start!

**Tomoyo: Gomen ne minna-san for the late update**

**Chi-chan: Tomoyo want to thank DD42 for a very reliable review I will make Tomoyo-chan study harder in English subject *evily smile***

**Tomoyo: *flinch* Gomenasai (cries)**

**Rimi: Tomoyo really want to update soon but she caught some cold so pls. forgive her.**

**Chi-chan: thank you for following tomoyo-chan's story**

**Both: she doesn't own fairy tail**

**XOXOXOX**

"_**If you're reading this...**_

_**Congratulations, you're alive.**_

_**If that's not something to smile about,**_

_**then I don't know what is."**_

**XOXOXOX**

"_So it's still the same fairytail" they all said in unison "Just different personality" they said as they all sweatdrop_

**XOXOXOX**

**Chapter 3: Let the fun start!**

After they partied that night, EdoLucy take earth land Lucy, juvia, yukino and Cana to her house to sleep she actually has a really big house. Levy and Wendy was taken by EdoLevy, EdoLevy want to teach her counterpart about being strong willed girl and about not taking a guy seriously-something liked that. Mira and EdoMira like each other presence so EdoMira take mira to her house to perfect the **plan** that the guys will never forget in their entire life. Evergreen, chelia and Erza was with king jellal and his wife in the castle since erza can't say no to the other erza and jella's counterpart so she forcefully take evergreen and chelia **(weird though since she didn't take lucy and wendy with her)**.

While on the other hand, EdoNatsu takes jellal, gray, lyon and bacchus to sleep in his house, he didn't take natsu or any dragon slayer since they will have motion-sickness and of course he doesn't want his precious fireball dirty. EdoGray takes natsu and talk to him about being friend or something that creep natsu to his bones, laxus who was having fun watching tag along and Romeo who was really worried, EdoGajeel of course is having fun time with his earth land self. EdoRomeo takes sting, rogue, Elfman.

But they all never knew that the next day is somehow thrilling…

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_This earth land natsu maybe strong but his super dense" EdoLucy commented as she slumped to a sofa in EdoMira's house_

"_That's our natsu" earth land Mira or mi-chan which EdoLucy call her and soon the other else said_

"_The other Earth landers are also dense, while the girls is hiding their feeling, they're all idiots" Now EdoLevy commented that made earth land mira sweatdrop_

"_Hora, hora minna-san how about we help them a little" EdoMira said with an evil smirk the other gulp except earth land mira who squeal in excitement_

"_But that's impossible, mira" EdoLucy said serious but that didn't made the two Mira's flinch._

"_Let's just give them a little nudge in the back, to help them realized their own feeling for each other, _

_PLEASE?!" the two mira said with their puppy dog eyes the others gulp then sigh._

"_Okay." They reply the two white haired girls jumped in happiness_

"_How about we plan it now?" the two girls laugh maniacally that made the other gulps_

'_Pls. survive everyone' everyone in the room thought as they stare at the two girls who was drawing things and laughing at the same time with dark aura surrounding them. The other sweatdrop._

**XOXOXOXOX**

The next day; the two mira was cleaning the cups and giving order to the others they sigh as they look at the others Lucy, juvia, yukino, evergreen, and chelia was ignoring the boys. Levy and Wendy is still not in the guild, well it's a part of the **plan**. Cana and bacchus is having a drinking contest. Laxus is staring at mira which she didn't notice but the other mira did as she smiled. Rogue is looking around same as Romeo.

Few minutes later the girls except EdoMira and mira and EdoLucy form a big circle and the boys form a circle too in the opposite direction except EdoNatsu. He walks toward EdoLucy and drink with her as they look at the two smirking white haired ladies.

The girls are listing everything they will do before they go back to earth land; they loved edolas unique food and dress even the rare books so they borrow some money from EdoLucy and EdoMira. While the boys 'sigh' is same as always arguing.

"Damn I didn't get enough sleep yesterday, because of that constant nagging of the ice brain's counterpart" Natsu cursed as he remember what happen that night, EdoGray was keep pestering him about what happen to him and Lucy and it's okay to tell him because they are **best friend **for **life** that give natsu a chills

"Well, flame brain it's not liked you're the only one, your other self is Creeping me out" Gray said as he shivered remembering what happen that night when EdoNatsu **give** him a snow cone **in the middle of the night**, **natsu did** and when he said he liked it he keep giving him food **with ice **and saying they are **best friend **so it's alright.

"Well at least I have fun watching" Lyon and laxus said in unison. That earns them glares from the two but ignore it.

At the girl's side

"Sugoku kawaii, Lucy-san let's go here after we shop" yukino said smiling Lucy nods then everyone squeal

After that suddenly yukino was on the floor in her back was a certain blond dragon slayer

"Get off me you stupid dragon slayer you're heavy!" yukino shout the boys just giggle as they look at sting flush in red

"Hora, hora" the both mira said

"I know right every dragon slayer are stupid except laxus and rogue who are **smart **and always **keep** their damage in **minimum**" the girls said emphasizing the word 'smart' 'keep' and 'minimum' as they returned back to the thing their doing

"What the HELL?! Don't compare us to those anti-social guys" the dragon slayers shout except laxus and rogue who was tick off because of that comment

The girls looked at them again in respectively pair except levy since she's not there yet. "Oh! So you know the word Anti-social" the girls said with fake amused voice that ticks the dragon slayer boys off while the other two dragon slayer is laughing silently because of that comment.

"Mi-chan, I think it's better to perform the plan now before they kill each other" EdoNatsu said as he looked at the the both group who was glaring at each other intently

"Hora, hora" the two mira said as they slowly nods laxus who was staring at earth land mira was confused what they are talking about but by the looked of the two mira it was not good 'good luck everyone' he thought as he face palmed his self

EdoLucy suddenly pulled out her cell phone five of them and dial EdoLevy, EdoGray, EdoCana, EdoJuvia,EdoAlzack "Code: red roses!…" she shout now laxus was really confused and worried 'But this will be fun' he thought

"Hai" everyone on the phone said in unison while the other three beside her nods their head.

"**Now let the fun begin" **they all said

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOXOO**

**Tomoyo: so did you like it? Tomoyo-chan can't wait for the next chapter but…**

**Rimi: Tomoyo what do you think you're doing you must study English right now!**

**Tomoyo: **_***cries***_** Wait! **_***pulled by rimi***_

**Chi-chan: Gomenasai minna-san now for the **_**real authors note**_

**We want to ask who you (readers) want for levy to be partner Rogue or Gajeel; The author can't change her mind since she's a ROVY and GALE hard core fan if you (readers) can't also change mind we'll leaved them uncoupled till the end just some love triangle chapter for them okay!**

**And who do you want to match first except Nalu okay!...**

**Tomoyo: Chi-chan Watashi o tasukete!**

**Chi-chan: But you need to study for the next chapter your grammar is still not good!**


	4. Date? Who? What?

**Tomoyo: Yosh, Tomoyo-chan thinks it's better if it's leaved as a love triangle…**_**For Now!**_

**Chi-chan: since tomoyo is thinking of writing another story but…*sweatdrop***

**Rimi: Tomoyo *glare* what do you think you're doing?**

**Tomoyo: *Flinch* *cries* Chi-chan Watashi O tasukete**

**Chi-chan: She will have some light punishment for now again since she scored lower than 90 in her quiz this morning *sigh* Rimi-nee if you don't let go of tomoyo how will she write this story**

**Rimi: *sweatdrop* *let go of tomoyo* we're not done yet *glare***

**Tomoyo: *hug chi-chan* Arigatou Chi-chan**

**Chi-chan: now please continue the story!**

**Tomoyo: Yosh! Tomoyo is now all fired up!**

**Chi-chan: Tomoyo-chan doesn't own fairy tail!**

**OXOXOXOXO**

"**If you're reading this...**

**Congratulations, you're alive.**

**If this is not something to smile about,**

**Then I don't know what is."**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**CHAPTER 4: Date? Who? What?**

_"**Now let the fun begin"** they all said_

**XOXOXOXOX**

The door of the guild open they look at Wendy and levy who's standing there, Levy is kind of different; her eyes are just plain hazel no light, same as Wendy; they look like zombies.

"Levy-chan what happen to you?" Lucy said with a worried tone

"It's nothing lu-chan" she smiled at her

"Wendy what happen to you?" Chelia said as she shakes wendy

Wendy suddenly blinked her eyes suddenly have light again, "Chelia-chan?" she said then she suddenly scream

"Wendy, what's the matter?" the boys said in unison ignoring the girls

"A-Akuma, Levy-chan save her" she said before she pass out the boys who was staring at her was shock then look at levy.

"Levy" they look at levy who was smiling at them

Natsu, Lucy, gray, juvia and EdoGray and romeo takes wendy to the infirmary while the others stay to look if something weird with levy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awkward Silence for 5 minutes…but broken when levy spoke.

"It's boring…" she looked at the boys who looked at her liked she's not the same person

"What are you string for? I said it's boring" she said again then skip her way to rogue who was drinking

"Let's go rogue there's a really good place not far from here" she said as she pulls rogue outside who was shocked

The others' mouth gape open it almost hit the floor, while in the bar two small evil chuckles can be heard but no one notice

"What the hell is that?!" gajeel shout that snapped the others from shock

"Levy just ask rogue to a date" yukino said

"Shrimp ask rogue to what?" Gajeel said with evil aura surrounding him

"Levy ask rogue to a what?" Lyon asked much calmer than gajeel

"A Date…idiot" chelia snapped but smile at him again "how about we follow them?"

"Great Idea!" they all cheer except gajeel.

From the other side at the bar

"Code: Blue" EdoMira said as she evily smile the others shivered except her counterpart they walked toward the cheering group and smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

At the infirmary,

"We just need ice bag and some medicine from the storage, could you get that natsu-san gray-san?" EdoGray said examining wendy to not hold suspicion from the others, the two boys nods

"Ask edolucy where the storage is…" he said he knows where the storage but if they ask EdoLucy it will take time that was part of their plan. The two nods again and leaved they don't have time to argue they are too worried for wendy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awkward silence covers the infirmary

"So… Lucy-san, juvia-san what do you think of Natsu and Gray?" EdoGray ask from nowhere the two girl's choked air and cough

"What do I/juvia think of who?" they both shout at EdoGray not noticing the young boy beside them

"Like I said, what do you think of Natsu and Gray?" edogray repeated his question and stare at wendy

"I/Juvia hate him!" they both said in unison edogray just sigh

"edolucy once said to us that even though we have different personality from our counterpart, our and our counterpart's feeling for the others is still the same, to tell you the truth that time she really liked edonatsu a lot…and when she saw lucy and natsu so close that just give her that idea and conclusion" he said with a light laugh

"What do you mean?" they both ask

"You loved them" he said and then the girls choked air again and cough

"No!" they snapped at EdoGray who flinched "Maybe I/juvia did but not anymore" they said in unison edogray and romeo just sweatdrop

"It still mean you loved them.." Romeo said that shocked the girls

"R-r-r-romeo! W-W-W-What are you doing there?" romeo glared at them

"Don't change the subject, now tell us what do you think of them?" the two girls sigh

"I/juvia still likes natsu/gray-sama but now it's different I/juvia can't understand it anymore" they both said

Edogray sigh "okay now let me talk to the boys, it's something important don't eavesdrop or rumi will kill the both of you" he shrugged as he says that name

"Rumi?" they thought but shrugged it "Okay" they answered then the boys came in then the girls leaved

"Now gray natsu what do you think of juvia and lucy?" the both of them choked air likes the girls

They suddenly turn red "W-w-w-what?" they said trembling romeo just giggle

"So natsu-san is not dense at all and gray-san has a hidden feeling for juvia-san" romeo said the two boys glare at him but he glare back "don't deny it" the two boys just nods

"Yes we do but they hate us now" Natsu said sulking

"Huh?, that's it? Our juvia hate me, but see now we are already married and already have three kids" he said

"What?! You're kidding right?" the two of them said even romeo stare at him liked his dreaming or something

"No! after the war with the king I propose to her and she accepted liked Our natsu did to our lucy All of his bone almost break if we didn't said to lucy it's all true" the three of them has their mouth open not accepting everything they heard

"So how did you make her accept the proposal" gray asked

"Figure it out yourselves, but if you do loved them and liked them to forgive you first apologize then ask them to a date. That's all now get out" he push the two boys outside dumbfounded

EdoGray just sigh and stare at romeo and wendy "Now part two…" he sigh again. "Why did I get the most of the jobs?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

In the town

"Why the hell am I with you two fucking white haired witches?" gajeel cursed pointing at the two mira who was drinking tea and eating cakes beside them is laxus who's having the best time laughing every time the iron dragon slayer snapped

The two mira's looked at him with their very innocent smile that gives gajeel the chills "Nothing much we just need to look at you the whole time, so you won't you knows… destroy the whole town?"

"Why the fucking hell would I do that?" gajeel said glaring at laxus who was really having a hard time to hold his laugh

"Try saying that metal head after you loosen your grip on that poor metal bar" Laxus said as he point on the bar gajeel been holding since they got there spying on levy and rogue.

"Still gajeel-kun why are you so furious that levy asked rogue to date?" mira asked putting down her cup

"What the hell I'm not furious, I'm curious!'' he snapped at mira earning a glare from the white haired lady that made him flinch

"Then why are you curious? What is Levy to you?" mira again asked gajeel was now beet red

"W-w-w-what i-i-i-is shrimp to me got nothing to do with you old hag" gajeel said stuttering in deep embarrassment

Now mira snapped; fairy rule don't call mira a hag or you'll meet hell sooner than you expected. Even laxus is trembling he already saw mira snapped at him when he accidentally called her a hag and he was almost killed if the old man didn't came early from the meeting.

She smiled at gajeel making him trembled in fear "Now what did you say again" a dark aura surround her, her counterpart just smile.

Gajeel nods "I don't know but I really hate if someone is near that shrimp especially some weak punks" he said as he scratch the back of his head with pink tint on his check

The two mira hold their hands and glowered staring at gajeel "That's **love** gajeel, so after this ask her out"

"Wha…." He was cutted off when laxus patted his shoulder "Good luck metal head!" laxus said then disappear with the two mira's he just left his mouth gaped open in shock

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"The heck, why did mira paired us up into two?" Lyon said looking at chelia who was staring at the food drooling

Her stomach growled loudly "You want some" lyon said looking at the glowering girl infront of him

"Let's go" he pulled her inside that shop to eat

"Hm. But it's all your treat" she said pointing at lyon who flinch "Okay, sure" he answered

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Oi, why do I have to carry this?" sting said he's carrying box in different sizes and bags too beside him was Elfman

"Carrying stuff is **man**!" Elfman shout

"Then **you** do it!" sting snapped

"Oi, hurry up" yukino said glaring at the two boys

"Hey this is all **your** stuff carry this yourself!" sting snapped at her

"But **mira said** that you'll **accompany** us today" yukino said with mira-san innocent smile on her face

"Onee-chan said it's **man** to help them" Elfman retorted

"Man? It's not man it's **stupid** doing stuff for **this brat** is like I'm a **slave**" sting snapped at Elfman

"We're going there next" evergreen point on another clothes store that made sting groan

"If you don't follow us we'll tell mira!" yukino snapped

**Guild rule;** everyone must know never angry the demon…

"Okay, whatever soon this done the better" he murmured with a sulking voice

**XOXOXOX**

**YOSH Tomoyo-chan make it a little shorter and it's quite cliché she hate's this chapter but since she got lazy to do the work it turn out liked this **

**Sorry for the grammar….**


	5. Disappearance!

**Tomoyo: *Rolling in the floor***

**Chi-chan: *Tick off* WOULD YOU STOP THAT?! You got readers to please….and story to update….**

**Tomoyo: *stare at chi-chan* *sweatdrop* Tomoyo-chan forgot!**

**Chi-chan: *sulk* *crying* how can you forgot your dear readers? **

**Rimi: *Sweatdrop* Why are you the one who's crying?**

**Tomoyo-chan don't own Fairytail… *sigh* **

**XOXOXOXOX**

_What is love? _

**XOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 5: Disappearance?

The next day jellal and erza sweatdrop at the scene they blink twice "something's not right?" they both said "we just leave for one day and it became like this?" they said again as they stare at the earth land people in front of them

In front of them was gray natsu, juvia and lucy their face was scarlet red almost putting erza's hair to shame, behind them was lyon and chelia who was arguing about something they hardly understand, the table next to them was evergreen and yukino who was laughing and beside them was Elfman and sting who was saying or cursing something? And on the far behind table was rogue, levy and gajeel, gajeel and rogue was staring at levy who was reading her strange book (levy's back to normal) trying her best to ignore the stare the two slayers giving her

Erza and jellal went straight to the main bar to get a full explanation from mira who looked at her with innocent smile

"What wrong with them mira-san?" jellal asked

"hmmm?" erza nods at mira

Mira smile at the both of them that gives them the chills

"Mira, don't tell me…" erza was cut off by the sudden shout of levy who was really irritated they all stare at her

"I can't concentrate at all!" she shouts as she walk toward the door

"Where are you going levy?" the two dragon slayers asked

"The library" she calmly said but when she turned to them "don't you two ever dare to follow me" she hissed that made them gulped

Lucy also stand up "I-I-I think I'll go to the library too…" she said then follows levy outside

juvia suddenly stands up everyone now look at her "Juvia thinks juvia need's a walk" juvia said as she run outside

"I think I'll follow them…" Yukino said with worried expression as the others nods

Natsu, gray, gajeel and rogue just sigh everyone looks at them curiously…

Few minutes later the door suddenly slammed open and revealed the sky maiden

"Levy-san" she shout and then pant gajeel, rogue and the others looked at her "Juvia-san" she falls out of tiredness she's sweating bullets she's really pale everyone was really worried as they run toward the tired little sky maiden "Lucy-san.." she pants Romeo run toward her holding a pitcher and a glass

"Here wendy" wendy grabbed the pitcher and pour it into herself everyone fall then sweatdrop

"Cold!" she said as she shivered "Next time drink it" Erza said looking straight at her

"Sorry but It actually calmed me down" she looked around

"What are you doing wendy?" Natsu asked

"Where's lucy-san, juvia-san and levy-san?" she shouted now they are 2x worried "We must find them" she turned to run but romeo pull her into a hug

"Wendy please Relaxed" romeo whispered wendy breath in and relaxed herself on romeo's shoulder

"Wendy what happen why are you looking for lucy?" erza said wendy suddenly realized that romeo's hugging her she suddenly turned red and slowly pushed romeo away and looked at the others

"They're in danger I heard someone talking about destroying fairytail member one by one and there I saw Faust-san with his few men" wendy said horrified,

"Where did you heard that Wendy-chan?" Romeo asked

"After I woke up, I was scared so I hurriedly run outside till I ended up somewhere in the city, then I smell some familiar scent and tried to follow it but since there are too many unfamiliar scent I got lost and ended up on some weird falls with violet water and there I saw them." Wendy explain

"That's the border of this city, Faust-san escape the prison 5 years ago and being hunted by the knights till now" EdoJellal said quite worried especially EdoErza

"What's the matter, EdoErza-san?" mira asked worried

"Myst-kun is out at the border with Nashi and Sam" EdoErza said with a worried look on her face but curious look on the others

"Myst-kun? But Mystogan is right beside you!" Evergreen said EdoErza shook her head

"Myst-kun is our eldest son" EdoJellal said

"Oh is that so." All their reaction so far since the couple already explained everything last time.

"_But Who is Nashi and Sam?"_ Everyone thought

"_Sound familiar"_ Natsu and Gray both thought

"We must hurry and find the others or something bad may…" wendy was cut off by a loud explosion everyone turn and saw a huge fire in the city. They hurriedly run to the place of the explosion

Sting was beyond angry and shock as he saw yukino unconscious on the ground full of bruises and cuts around her. sting hurriedly run to yukino as the others follow him

"Yukino, Wake up!" sting shout as he carry yukino. Yukino opened her eyes.

"S..t..i..n..g..?" yukino said as she tried her best speaking

"Yes?" Sting answered worriedly "What happen?" he asked again

"Lucy-chan and the others… they…are taken… by… a man…named …. Faust" yukino said then she passed out

"Lucy and the others are taken by faust?" the others was beyond shock especially the three dragon slayer and ice-make mage

"But where?" Chelia asked sting just shook his head chelia and erza sigh

"We must take yukino to the Infirminary, then plan this out as I asked EdoJellal and the other me to ask some information about the group" Erza said no one spoke. Of course Erza was beyond angry and worried, they doesn't want her to kill them.

They follow erza to the EdoGuild and there they saw EdoMira, mira whose face are full of emotion; EdoLucy, EdoNatsu whose really worried about something; EdoGray, EdoJuvia, EdoJellal, EdoErza with the same expression and EdoLevy whose face gives the most terrifying glare of all even putting erza's Glare to shame

The others explain the disappearance of Lucy, Juvia, and levy to the others who stayed in the guild after the explosion. after that the Edo People just got more worried, but they said that they will help to destroy these people for the safety of the others.

.

.

.

~Somewhere in Edolas~

"Uhg." Lucy groan as she opened her eyes and look at the unfamiliar place, it was a cave liked place she was muddy and wet, she was scared as she remembers that some men kidnapped her with juvia and levy

"Right! Where's juvia and levy ?" Lucy spoke to herself as she tried her best finding the two when she suddenly felt a murderous aura behind her

"They are not here" a male voice spoke lucy stiffened as she stare on a brown haired man infront of him he has a black waist coat and a nice and quite a muscular body. he has a smirked across his face "the three known fairies, Juvia-san, Lucy-san and levy-chan are place in three different location so the three of them Won't be found easily" the man said in weird accent

"_-chan?"_ lucy thought

"It's a disappointment that I didn't get the little girl she's cute just my type" another man spoke he was the same height as levy and maybe the same age too. He look agile also.

"What do you want with Me?" Lucy growled at them the two men evily smirked

The brown haired man pulled lucy's haired making her winced in pain "We will use the three of you to destroy fairytail… we will kill the three of you infront of them and if they come to get us we will ambush them" The man hissed with venom in every word. Lucy gulped as she senses that man is serious.

"Fairytail is strong you are just a group of weakling" a new voice said the man pulled lucy's haired then throw her against the wall of the cave liked place to look at the place where the voice came from. Lucy's head was oozing with lots of blood and losing consciousness when her head hit the rock after she fells

"Who the heck are you?" the little man said as he plays his flute and more than hundred men came behind him

"I think you already have your fun but can you give her back now?" the mysterious voice again said. Lucy tries to see the face of her savior but she passed out.

**~n_n~**

**Tomoyo: Gomen Tomoyo-chan forgot to update since she's excited on the upcoming test since after that tomoyo-chan will have a field trip**

**Chi-chan: *Sigh* gomen ne if Tomoyo-chan is quite weird DD42 , about your review Tomoyo-chan was really happy when she read it. I hope you like this new chapter Tomoyo-chan wrote. **

**REVIEW FOLKS! OR READERS!~**


	6. does she loves you?

**Tomoyo: Konichiwa minna-san Tomoyo-chan desu! Tomoyo-chan had a really late update, gomenasai~ Tomoyo-chan hopes you like it..!**

**~n_n~**

The past three days there are no sign of lucy, levy or juvia even the three kids Myst, Nashi, and the other one named Sam. The whole guild is in deep depression as they tried their best looking for them.

But in the guild four people was trying their very best looking for the missing people, the four search high and low, they didn't sleep a wink from the past three days and now the guild are trying their best to calm the four

"everything gonna be alright Natsu, gray" EdoGray said with calm voice the four look up to him

"That's right you two rogue, gajeel" EdoMira said with an angelic voice

"Alright?! But we…." Natsu shout but cut off by gajeel

"Bullshit! We search high and low to look for fucking clues in this damn big city for two days, but what do we found?" gajeel asked,

"Nothing" they murmur

"damn right, fucking nothing!" he shout

"Maybe it's time for the four of you to get sleep" Mira said with worried tone

"No!" the four of them said in chorus

"I don't want to be rude mira-san but I need to find levy as fast as I can" rogue said in calm but worried tone

"But you need to rest" mira persist.

"But?!" the four of them retorted

"No buts!" mira angrily said the four gulped as they head toward the infirmary to sleep

**~n_n~**

Far out the city's border

"Ugh." Lucy groan her head hurts liked it's gonna split into two

"Are you okay?" a familiar voiced spoke beside her. Lucy slowly opened her eyes she saw a blurry image of three people beside her, and she was on something soft

"wait?!" she suddenly thought "That's right I'm kidnapped!" she thought again and throw herself out of the soft thing but falls down again

"Don't push yourself to much Mrs. Dragion, you hit your head and you lost too much blood" a boy said

"Who are you?" lucy asked her eyesight is quite blurry. She shakes her head then look at the young man again

"Uhmm…" the young man with pair of blue eyes stutter as he scratched the back of his head

Lucy looked up

"_Mrs. Dragion?"_ she thought her eyesight is not that blurry anymore and she can see the three people that's beside her the entire time. There are two boys standing beside her holding a medicine kit and a basket full of fruits. The taller boy who looks like ten years old has dark blue eyes and scarlet red hair he is trembling a little like the a boy next to him. The boy next to the red haired boy has a teal hair and ocean blue eyes; he's also quite pale and a little smaller than the red haired boy.

"Oh dear _**stupid**_ mother did you really hit your head that hard to forget your dear students and child?" a girl's voice spoke. Lucy suddenly notice a girl behind the two boy the girl has a pink or salmon hair that's tied in a messy ponytail and chocolate brown eyes she look like 6 years old but had a bossy aura plus a really dark, erza like aura too.

"_Mother? Students_?" Lucy thought. She nervously laughs as she sat properly "Ano…why are calling me mother? And a teacher? Who are you kids?" Lucy said the children gave her an odd look

The pink haired girl sigh and nods to the two "I am Myst Knightwalker son of King Jellal and Queen Erza Knightwalker, 7 years old…I'm one of lucy dragion's student" the red haired boy said with a worried and scared tone

"S-Sam Surge son of G-Gray and J-Juvia Surge, 7 years old, also a student of lucy dragion" the teal haired boy said who's cowering behind the pink haired girl that looked kind of pissed to the two boys

The girl glare at her but lucy found it cute "Nashi Dragion Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragion" she said that shock lucy

"That means…." Lucy said shockingly

"right, papa I mean natsu married…." Nashi was cut off by a hug from lucy

"EdoLucy, EdoNatsu married Edolucy!" she said jumping up and down in joy

"Huh?" the three look at her dumbfounded

"EdoLucy?" nashi stare at her liked she was crazy but she nods after that she explained to the three the place earthland and who she is and about everything about what happen before they got suck by the anima

Nashi laughs at her "Then that means you and papa's counterpart was stuck in that tenrou's island for seven years?" lucy nods

"And you're still not married to him" lucy sadly nods

"And you had a big fight" lucy again nods

"But do you love him?" Myst asked seriously but he and sam is keeping their distance from the two girls

Lucy nods

"But does he loves you?" Sam asked lucy flinched then sulk

The three sigh _"This is a problem"_ the three thought

**~n_n~**

Back to the EdoGuild

The four boys wake up from an hour and a half of sleep the four sigh "Oi, yukino why can't we join the others on finding lucy and the two?" natsu asked

"You four still need your rest and as long as we don't have a clue you four won't be joining the others" yukino said

"Eh?!" the four shouted trying themselves to retort but cut off by sting who suddenly hugs yukino's neck who blushed furiously

"Ne, Do you love them?" sting asked seriously that shock the four but they blushed furiously and nods

"But do they love you" Yukino asked the three sulk while rogue remained his posture but flinched at that word

"Wait, yukino sting why are you two so lovey dovey?" rogue asked trying to change the subject

The two blushed furiously "Uhmmm…." Yukino was still blushing

"She's my girlfriend now" sting said with a toothy grin. The three was so shock while rogue who was drinking tea spilled it.

"Girlfriend?" the four boys asked at the same time

"Yup." The two answered

"Wait, lets back to the main topic" sting said stopping the four in retorting

"Do they know you love them?" yukino asked they shake their head

Yukino sigh, mira who was evesdropping sigh and started to sing beside her was laxus who was having fun watching the distress boys

_**How does she know you love her? **_

Yukino who smiled join mira

_**How does she know she's yours? **_

Sting and laxus who was forced to sing, sung

_**How does she know that you love her? **_

_**How do you show her you love her? **_

Yukino and mira smiled at the four boys who looked at them curiously

_**How does she know that you really, really, truely love her? **_

_**How does she know that you love her? **_

_**How do you show her you love her? **_

_**How does she know that you really, really, truely love her? **_

Mira glared at them that made the boys gulped as she sung the next lyrics

_**It's not enough to take the one you love for granted**_

the four boys flinched as they realized what that means

Yukino shot them also a death glare that made them gulped

_**You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...6**_

Lucy who was looking out at the window sung a little tune as the seven children which four of them just came a three boys one with spiky yellow hair and pair of onyx eyes, haru and other with blue hair and pair of brown eyes, zeke and another one who had a ocean blue hair and dark blue eyes and two girls one with red hair and violet eye, yuuki. The other one had dark blue hair and teal colored eyes, rumi

_**"How do I know he loves me?" **_

Yukino and mira was till singing

_**(How does she know that you love her? **_

_**How do you show her you love her?) **_

Lucy continued….

_**"How do I know he's mine?" **_

Yukino and mira:_** (How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?) **_

Sam:_** Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?**_

Lucy shakes her head, on the other side natsu tries to remember to remember on doing that

Myst_**: Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!**_

natsu was kinda hit by an imaginary arrow from mira and yukino

Zeke:_** He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday **_

Haru:_** That's how you know, that's how you know! **_

Rumi and Nashi:_** He's your love... **_

Mira: _**You've got to show her you need her **_

Yukino: _**Don't treat her like a mind reader**_

yukino and mira glared at the four boys who was really trying their best not to retort

Sting (forced to sing): _**Each day do something to need her**_

Laxus (forced to sing(pissed): _**To believe you love her**_

Myst and mira: _**Everybody wants to live happily ever after **_

Sam and yukino_: __**Everybody wants to know their true love is true... **_

Rumi: _**How do you know he loves you? **_

Yukino:_** How does she know that you love her? **_

Mira:_** How do you show her you need her?**_

Yuuki:_** How do you know he's yours? **_

Mira and yukino:_** (How does she know that you really, really, truely-)**_

rumi: _**Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?**_

Nashi: _**Dedicate a song with words in**_

Yuuki: _**Just for you? Ohhh!**_

All:

_**He'll find his own way to tell you **_

_**With the little things he'll do **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**That's how you know! **_

_**He's your love **_

_**He's your love... **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**(la la la la la la la la) **_

_**He loves you **_

_**(la la la la la la la la) **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**(la la la la la la la la) **_

_**It's true**_

_**(la la la la la)**_

Sam:_** Because he'll wear your favorite color**_

Zeke:_** Just so he can match your eyes**_

Haru:_** Rent a private picnic**_

_**By the fires glow-oohh!**_

_**All:**_

_**His heart will be yours forever **_

_**Something everyday will show **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**(That's how you know) **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**(That's how you know) **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**(That's how you know) **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**(That's how you know) **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**(That's how you know) **_

_**That's how you know **_

_**(That's how you know) **_

_**That's how you know! **_

_**He's your love... **_

Mira and yukino:

_**That's how she knows that you love her **_

_**That's how you show her you love her **_

The seven kids:

_**That's how you know...**_

_**That's how you know... **_

_**He's your love...**_

"Like you guys can talk…I mean sing" the four boys shout at the four singing in the stage like place

**XOXOXOX**

**SO….. do you like the next chapter?**

**Chi-chan: Tomoyo-chan *glare***

**Tomoyo: Nani chi-chan? *sweatdrop***


	7. Clues

**Hello minnasan Tomoyo-chan desu!~ here's the next chapter a really Big Big thanks for darkwarrior-san for beta reading Tomoyo-chan's work**

**XOXOXO**

Chapter 7: Clue

It's been five days since everyone except Natsu, Gray, Rogue, and Gajeel was out finding some clues. Even Earthland Mira was. The other Mira was out looking for EdoLaxus who was out hunting bandits in northern region with two unknown people.

In those five days Natsu and the others learned many things in Edolas. They learned that Levy was Edolas's most famous inventor. She invented modern technology, Transportation that doesn't use lacrima but really big motors.

Two hours later:

Everyone was in the guild except for EdoMira who was on her way back with Laxus and two other people whom Mira was dying to meet. But everyone said that she and Laxus had to hold their seats for reasons they didn't want to tell. And EdoNatsu was with EdoGray finding some clues on the south region.

Meanwhile At the place where Lucy was a really dangerous man showed up.

"All of you get out of here!" Lucy shouted at the kids as a cloaked man punched her in the stomach. The spirit mage winced in pain and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach and groaning.

"I'll kill this bastard!" Nashi said, gritting her teeth. However, the cloaked man was suddenly behind her and pull a little dagger and slashed the poor girl in the blink of an eye.

Myst and Sam was really angry, it was the first time they been truly angry their whole life... Not that they were ever really defeated defeated. The man was beating up their precious Nashi; the one they love so much they do anything for her.

Lucy stood up, shocking the cloaked man but he just smirked. He threw Nashi again onto the ground. Her very own crimson blood covered her body.

"Myst! Sam! Take everyone out of here!" Yuuki shouted and glared at them when they tried to retort. Myst hurriedly picked up the bloodied nashi and carefully carried her back.

Myst, Sam, Nashi, and Zeke ran away from the others and toward the guild to save Nashi. While the others Yuuki, Ren, Haru, Rumi stayed to help lucy.

If you add the four kids power together they was as strong as Erza, the man was way overpowered. But when they almost defeated theman called for his reinforcements, When they all came there were five of them. They all knew that the tables were turned. The combined group of Lucy and the kids were overpowered after a few minutes, it all turn dark the last thing they saw was a white haired man smirking.

~n_n~

EdoMira and EdoLaxus came back every earthland people was really shocked at what they heard. Mira and Laxus had already married 13 years ago and already had two children.

"Hey where's Yuuki?" A boy who looked like he was 12 years old said in a Laxus-like manner.

"Yuuki and the others have been missing for five days now... Their parents are really worried," Mira said.

"Wait why are they're two mama's here?" a petite little pale yellow haired girl asked. She was as tall as yuuki and she wore a blue-greensundress.

"there's no time to explain Lara." EdoMira pat her cherished daughter on the head.

"Loue, tell them what you know" EdoMira said in her demonic voice. The boy gulped then nodded.

"When the palace's prison was destroyed 2 years ago many criminals escaped no one was caught till now. A few days ago when me and my sister went to the northern region a big storm welcomed us," loue said, everyone stared at him like he was joking. Gray was really happy that he would finally save his precious one.

"A few town folks told us that the rain started when a group of cloaked of men was carrying a blue haired woman, they said she was really beau…" the boy was cut off when gray suddenly jumped off his chair.

"That's juvia!" he cheered "I'm gonna save her." He shouted. He was really serious, everyone can see that "Don't you dare stop me" he hissed.

"It's not just that another blue haired girl was said carried by another cloaked man in the western region she was full of bruises." Rogue and Gajeel eye's gleamed as they heard the comment, the two dragon slayers looked ticked off.

"And a blond woman was carried in the forest five days ago, if you go now you can save them." the boy said. Everyone gleamed when they heard the news.

"As you heard what my son told us the three girls are in three different places," EdoMira said as she tried to draw something on the paper "I will divide the group into three, just to be safe," the others nodded in agreement.

Then EdoMira divide them into three groups. The northern group consisted of Gray, Sting, Yukino, Evergreen, Elfman and EdoJuvia. The western group had; Rogue, Gajeel, Lyon, Chelia, EdoLevy, and EdoLucy. The last group; Natsu, Loue, Erza, Jellal, Wendy and Romeo while the others would stay in the guild.

Everyone was leaving; Gray's group and EdoLevy's group just left and Natsu's group was gonna get going when the door suddenly slammed opened. They were all horrified, Nashi was covered in blood.

"NASHI!" the edo-group shouted. Wendy ran to the girl to clean her wounds since she can't use magic she used all the things she learned from poryluscia. After Nashi's condition got better they ran at the boys who looked like they saw a monster.

"where's Rumi-chan? Yuuki-chan?" EdoMira asked but the boys didn't answer "Haru-kun? Ren-kun?" the boys looked up to her, crying.

"Auntie Mira where's mama and papa?"

"Yuuki-chan/rumi-chan was left back at the forest they were fighting the man Sam, Myst and me fought as we saved Dragion-sensei," they explained Mira's eye widened as she and EdoMira looked at the two kids

"We *sniff* we *sniff* we defeated the group *hic* in few minutes *sniff* but two of them escaped *hic* and after we *hic* carried dragion-sensei from our secret hideout then…" the two crying kids cries even louder "The man came back and attack us *hic* he got the others" the two was really crying their heart out.

"Whose other?" Natsu spoke. He was curious. The kid's eyes widened they hurriedly let go of mira's dress and run to Natsu

"Uncle Natsu!" they all shouted, the three boys suddenly hugged Natsu "Auntie Lucy and the others were fighting the man in cloak, she was heavily injured, we must save her, Haru-kun was also taken." Natsu was in shock as he heard the word lucy. He was really worried at them. But he looked at them curiously.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, and the two boys looked at him like his crazy or something.

"Why?..." the two boys looked at him then stared at each other and laughed.

"Uncle Natsu is being funny again," Myst said.

"Mira, who are they?" Natsu asked as he pat the three boys on the head.

"That's Sam, Zeke and Myst-kun…" EdoMira replied as she pointed at the three children. "Sam was Gray's oldest son, while Myst is Erza-san's older son and Zeke is his younger brother"

"oh so you're Erza-san's kids," Romeo said smiling at them …while Erza gleamed.

"And the girl?" Erza now asked.

"She's Na…." mira was cut off by a loud slamming by the door. The pink haired girl was standing there and behind her was a cryingWendy.

"Please, Nashi-san you need to rest," wendy said crying as she pulls the little girl back inside

"NO!" nashi shout as she runs toward natsu "Papa…" she hugs Natsu.

EdoMira leaned closer to the group "Nashi is a papa's girl" she whispered to the remaining people. They just giggled then blinked as thewords sunk into their minds. Mira gleamed as she stared at Natsu who picked up the crying Nashi.

"What happened, little girl?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Papa, I'm weak, I'm really weak… I can't save mama" she shouted then she smiled at Natsu.

"papa will save mama right?" Nashi asked.

"It's okay little girl your papa will definitely save your mama" Erza said as she patted Nashi's head.

"Sorry but we're in a hurry so be a good kids and stay here with auntie Mira okay?" Erza ordered then followed Natsu and her group outside.

Nashi smiled a bit and nodded, waving them goodbye…

**~n_n~**

**Don't forget to review minnasan**


End file.
